


...and then, there's Darcy.

by iSneezeStars



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Drama & Romance, F/M, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Multi, OT3, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicide Attempt, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 15:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iSneezeStars/pseuds/iSneezeStars
Summary: THE BROKEN ONE'S REWRITE!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Broken Ones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395046) by [iSneezeStars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iSneezeStars/pseuds/iSneezeStars). 



> “Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. (x)”

**...and then, there’s Darcy.**

**Intro 0.25**

SET IT UP 

Firstand foremost, _THANK YOU EVERYONE!_ I honestly can’t believe the response _‘The Broken Ones’_ received. Thank you for all of your Kudos and Comments! Not only that but thank you to all of the people who crossed platforms to check on me and to see if I was okay when I got ill. You have no idea how much that all meant to me and I just couldn’t leave you guys hanging like that! You, know? So to show my appreciation, this is going to be a ‘ _The Broken Ones’_ rewrite! My goal with this story is to take all your comments and criticisms from each chapter of _‘The Broken Ones’_ and expand the story. Ultimately I’d like to try and give something back to you guys for sticking with me and taking the time to check in on me. Truly, thank you, and I hope I don’t let you guys down.

Finally all I would liked to remind everyone that this story is written through the eyes of characters with mental illness’. So I would like to remind you, because I am only going to post this here and in the synopsis. _**BEWARE OF ALL THE TRIGGER WARNINGS!!!**_ Also, if any of you ever need this, and I hope you don’t. There are people willing to help you and willing to listen. Please follow [THIS](http://www.suicide.org/international-suicide-hotlines.html) link to a page with a list of crisis lines in all countries and many more helpful links. Don’t suffer alone, when you don’t have to.

If you are interested in lurking around my other social media accounts and chatting with me. You can find me [here](https://linktr.ee/isneezestars). I’m in the middle of giving everything a makeover but don’t let that stop you. And if any of you ever need to talk, my virtual door is always open.

And last but not least, I would like to inform you that since starting “ _The Broken Ones”_ I have been diagnosed with: BPD, Chronic Depression, Fibromyalgia, Chronic Pain aaaand Psoriatic Arthritis. All of that makes my life a little difficult, especially the loss of being able to use my hands... I’ve always been an artist. So I ask you kindly to bare with me, there will be no update schedule, because I don’t know if it’s going to be a good day or a bad until I wake up in the morning. But never fear... this story shall have an ending!

Once more, “ _This is a work of fiction and any similarity to reality is a dreadful accident.”_ My deepest apologies.

Now, without further adieu, let's get on with the show folks!... 


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry....  
I got your hopes up guy's... 

I almost had a chapter done but I've lost my home due to the fact that my mother actually strangled me and kicked me out of her house...

It's really bad right now... We just ate for the first time in a few days but we might have found shelter and work, not sure yet...not that I'm able to work....

My husband and I are trying to find somewhere to live... But it looks like the only place we can get another province/state away. 

Maybe if we can settle down and I can get better (all of the shit that went down has seriously regressed any progress I've made towards healing.) I'll be able to start up again...

I'm just sorry...  
I keep letting everyone down.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested in lurking around my other social media accounts and chatting with me... Just check my profile for my links!


End file.
